Commercial Messages
by Stars Above The Moon
Summary: Join me, Sky, Deadlox, Bashur and many others on this crazy talk show!
1. Let's get started

**I'm too lazy to put a proper author's note here :P **

* * *

(A girl with shoulder length curly, purple hair steps in front of the camera wearing a flower crown with daisies, a light purple hoodie, neon green t-shirt, hot pink skirt that goes down to her knees, floral leggings, and combat boots)

Moon: Wassup people of the internet, and welcome to a talk show I like call...

*drum roll*

Moon: Commercial Messages! Where craziness and hilarity ensues. Today I'm being joined by Sky, Bashur, and Deadlox.

Sky: Hey guys!

Deadlox: Sup

Bashur: HEY YOU GUYS!

Moon: Bashur focus!

Bashur: Oh, right

Sky: Anyway, we need a few extra hands on set so we are hiring new people!

Moon: So, if you would like to star on the show all we need is:

Name:

Gender:

Personality:

Looks:

Crush: (Moon: Don't tell the guys I added that one..)

Deadlox: Every episode we will ask for questions and dares -

Bashur: ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!

Deadlox: GOD DAMN IT BASHUR YOU CUT ME OFF

Moon: The faster you guys ask questions and submit dares

Sky: More episode come your way!

Moon: Before we leave I would like to give a shout out to Kuromiluv909! She's the greatest! Anyway see you guys soon!

Bashur: Later Haters!

Sky: See you next time!

Deadlox: Why do I feel like we're going to be totured?

Moon: That might happen..

Everyone: WHAT?!

Moon: BYE!


	2. Crushes and Kisses

_**Dang, you guys sure are into the love zone. Geez (XD). Suika is my OC. Kuromi and Shadow belong to Kuromiluv909 and Shadow Enderfury. If anyone has the ability to make fanart for the story, please do. The best I can give you is a spot in the story and a shoutout. Enjoy Dreamcatchers!**_

Moon: Hey guys, Sky here!

Sky: THAT'S MY INTRO

Moon: Yea, yea anyway we are being joined today by Bashur, Deadlox, TrueMU and 3 new girls!

Bashur: Really, who? Where are they?

(A girl with long red hair appears behind Bashur. She has light green skin and is wearing a pink tank-top with brown shorts and purple flip-flops. She had mismatched eyes, her left eye is royal blue and her right eye is orange)

Mystery Girl: *sneaks up behind Bashur and whispers into his ear, well if watermelons had ears* Right here, mothertrucker

Bashur: AAAAAHHHHH

(Bash runs off screaming while Sky, Deadlox, Jason and Moon are laughing their heads off.)

Deadlox: *high fives Mystery Girl* Nice one red-head

Mystery Girl: Thanks

(Bash finally calms down and stands next to the mystery girl)

Bashur: What the balls, dude!?

Mystery girl: Sorry about that, I Iove pranking people. My name is Suika by the way.

(Moon pushes Bash aside and grabs Suika by her shoulders)

Moon: Did you know that suika means watermelon in japanese?

Suika: Well yea, I am half-plant after all and you are really close to my face.

Moon: *squeals in happiness*

TrueMU: Let's move it along before Moon explodes

Moon: Oh, right! Sorry about that.

Suika: Um, okay?

Bashur: I'm still on the floor and I can't get up.

?: Well if you at least _tried_ to get up.

?: You have legs ya know

Bashur: Who said that?

Deadlox: REVEAL YOURSELF

( 2 girls step from behind Moon, earning a look of surprise from her. The first girl was wearing purple headphones and the roots of her hair started out brown and ended blonde at the tips of her hair. She wore a purple jacket, black skirt and purple sneakers that her silver eyes stand out. The second girl had long brown hair with a purple streak through her bangs. She wore a black hoodie with two black wings poking out from behind, purple skinny jeans with a tail also poking out from behind, she also wears black tennis shoes and a purple headset. She had a sly grin on her face, show of her slightly sharp teeth)

Moon: Kuromi, you're here!

Kuromi: You bet I am.

Sky: Wait, who is the girl with the wings?

?: You could just ask me, I'm right here. Anyway my name is Shadow.

Sky: Oh well, nice to meet you Shadow.

Shadow: Back at ya. Oh Moon, sorry but I gotta go.

Moon: What, why!?

Shadow: I got some business to take care of. Don't worry I'll be here tomorrow.

(Shadow flies off)

Moon: Huh, I wish she stayed longer

TrueMU: Hey look she left question! *picks up piece of paper*

Kuromi: Oh, that reminds me. I have a dare!

Bashur: *still on the floor* Well spit it out then!

Moon: Hold on you guys I have one from .3557 !

Suika: Maybe we should start with Shadow's question

Moon: Yea, that sounds like a good idea *grabs piece of paper from Jason and reads it* Who's your crush?

Suika: Ugh, do we have to answer it?

Moon: This is what you sign up for.

Suika: I should've read the fine print.

Moon: Kuromi, you go first!

Kuromi: Why me?

Moon: Because I said so.

Kuromi: Ugh, fine I have a crush on Deadlox.

Deadlox: *in the backround* WHAT

Bashur: I think Suika is kinda cute.

TrueMU: Let's just say I have a crush on a old friend of mine

Suika: Did senpai notice me?

Sky: *mumbles*

Moon: I have a crush on Einshine but he is in Japan right now with Sam...

Suika: Anyway, what was your dare Kuromi?

Kuromi: Oh right, I dare everyone to kiss their crush! I'll go first! *runs up to Deadlox and kisses him square on the lips*

Deadlox: * has a WTF look on his face*

Bashur: I guess I go next. *finally gets off the floor and kisses Suika's forehead*

Suika:*gasp* SENPAI NOTICED ME

TrueMU: My crush isn't here

Moon: Neither is mine

Sky: Pfft *nervous expression* I don't have a crush so you can't make me kiss anybody

Moon: Not so fast Sky! We still have Sean's dare!

Sky: What? WHAT IS IT!

Moon: *reading* I dare Sky to kiss a squid. Oh, I'll be right back! *runs out of the studio*

(Sky is turns pale and Suika puts a hand on his shoulder)

Suika: You okay?

Sky: N-no

(Jason and Bashur burst out laughing)

(Sky ignores them and turns even paler when Moon returns with a squid)

Moon: Pucker up Budder King~

Sky: Oh Notch why

(Sky kisses the squid and immediatly faints)

(Jason and Bashur laugh even harder)

Moon: Well, that's all we have for today!

Suika: Peace out, gangsters!

TrueMU and Basur: *in between laughs* B-bye!

Deadlox: I'm still trying to figure out what just happened.

Kuromi: Bye bye!

Moon: Later Dreamcatchers!


	3. MALK

**I can't wait to upload the next couple of chapters. It going to something special (XD). Keep an eye out Kuromi! There is also something I wanted to say about last weekend, but I will tell you guys later.**

(After the events of the last chapter Kuromi, Sky, and Moon decide to hang out in the kitchen)

Sky: I can't believe you guys made me kiss a squid!

Kuromi: It was hi-larious!

Moon: I took pictures.

Sky: Ugh, I hate both of you.

Kuromi: Nah, you enjoy our company.

Sky: Anyway, Kuromi do you anything to drink to get the taste of squid out of my mouth?

Kuromi: Yea, in the fridge

Moon: Hey Sky, grab me a glass of malk

Sky: We don't have any malk but I can get you some milk.

Kuromi: That's what she just said

Moon: Yea, I just said malk

Sky: Naw, you're saying it wrong. You're saying malk, like it's a disease.

Kuromi: Ha, how do you say it?

Sky: I'm saying it the way everyone ought to say it, milk, M - I - L- K

Kuromi: Right, like two percent

Moon: Yea, whole malk

Sky: No no no, say milkshake.

Moon: *poker face* Milkshake

Sky: Okay, now say milk

Moon: Malk

Sky: *sigh* Are you hearing this?

Kuromi: Yea, the girl wants a glass of mulk.

Sky: Mulk?

Kuromi: GIVE HER THE MULK SKY

(Jason walks into the kitchen)

TrueMU: Guys, keep it down we are trying to watch a movie.

Moon: Sorry Jay, our conversation kinda escaleted _**(Did I spell that right?)** _

TrueMU: Fine, just try to keep it down

(Jason leaves the kitchen)

Moon: SKY POUR ME A GLASS OF MALK

Sky: Why are you yelling at me?

Kuromi: JUST GIVE HER THE FRICKEN MULK

Sky: YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN SAYING THE SAME THING

Moon: WE ARE ALL SAYING MALK SKY

Sky: NO (points at Moon) YOU'RE SAYING MALK (points at Kuromi) YOU'RE SAYING -

Kuromi: MMMMUUUUULLLLKKKKK

Moon: MMMMAAAAAALLLLKKKKKK

Kuromi: MMMMOOOOOOOO

Sky: You now what, I'm done

(Sky leaves with an angered expression on his face)

Kuromi: Hm, well that was interesting. Bye Moon! *leaves*

Moon: I still didn't get my malk


	4. Commercial - Helium in a jar

_**I still need to do what I wanted to do XD. Instead I'm doing this. I really need to finish the dares though...**_

(Both hold of a jar simultaneously.)

Kuromi: Helium in a jar!

Moon: Helium in a jar!

BOTH: Helium in a jar!

Moon: Kuromi, what is helium in a jar?

Kuromi: Good question, it is a jar that is filled and sealed with 99% helium and 1% hydrogen, it has the power to change the pitch of your voice for an extended period of time.

Moon: And why would people buy this?

Kuromi: It is the secret ingredient to every great entertainer's success.

Moon: Does it really?!

Kuromi: Well this is how it works, you open the jar lid and take in a nice whiff, and then your voice will sound like it.

Moon: Oh yeah, I think Justin Beiber uses this.

Kuromi: And so do Alvin and the Chipmunks.

Moon: I see, it can be great for comedians, parties, weddings, prank calls, and of course school! The possibilities are absolutely endless Let me try some of that.

(Takes in Whiff from jar.)

Moon: (Obnoxious high pitched giggle.) Cool it works! But I don't know if I can afford this Kuromi, how much is it?

Kuromi: Well, it's you lucky day folks because for today only we are offering a fantastic deal.

Moon: What, what, what!

Kuromi: As of right now we are offering a two for one special! When you call or order online before 1:15 this afternoon you will get TWO Jars of Helium for the ever low price of only $49.99. Plus another ten dollars for shipping and handling.

Moon: This is definitely a deal, because as far as I know it cost thousands of dollars in stores, since it was released for the first time in America only last week.

Kuromi: Jars incorporated is the first one to ever make a product like this, it is truly a one-of-a-kind.

Moon: WOW! What's the number?

Kuromi: The number is 513-555-1234, yes that number is

BOTH: 631-896-4601

Kuromi: I also forgot to mention, that if you desperately do not want the voice anymore, then just chew a piece of the diffuser gum, otherwise the product should wear off in three to five hours.

Moon: By the way if you purchase it separately it will cost an additional $76!

I just love this stuff! And so you don't forget, call us right now at 464-555-1984!

Kuromi: Yup, 434-575-1234.

(Grabs jars)

Both: When you feeling down and life is a bore get helium (pause) in a jar! CHA!

_**What am I doing XD**_


	5. Meet Angel and Destiny

_**Co-written with DestinyFinder**_

Moon: Welcome Back Guys! Today we will do a DARING DARE!

Sky: What is it?

Moon: Can't tell

Deadlox: ...

( kissing noises)

Bashur: Uuuuh who's that? It's coming from the kitchen!

*Shadow opens pantry*

(A girl with Raven black hair and red highlights with a guy with brown hair and a diamond crested crown falls out on top of her)

Guy: uuuuh we where just looking for cereal...

Bashur: Then what where the kissing noises?

Girl: uh there was two mice in there and one was getting kinda feisty and...

Sky: Hey I notice you two...

Moon: It's Destiny and Angel!

(They stand up and and Angels green dress flops down. Destiny pulled up his tan mask to cover his mouth and the lipstick stains.)

Bashur: ok then... Can we get to the dare?

Moon: ok let me put this hat first...

( Moon places a neon orange top hat with a green band around it)

Shadow: What's with the hat?

Moon: Oh just something random.

Shadow: Okay then

Sky: Aren't you going to tell us the dare now.

Moon: Well aren't you anxious.

Sky: *pouts*

Moon: I can't tell you anything until Seto and Kuromi get here.

Sky: *huff*

Deadlox: They better hurry up before Sky explodes.

Destiny : *whispers to Bashur* Does this happen often?

Bashur: *whispers* You have no idea.

(Kuromi and Seto enter the kitchen)

Kuromi: We're here!

Seto: And we brought the potion!

Sky: What potion?

Kuromi: This one! *throws potion at Sky and accidentally gets some on Seto*

Sky and Seto: GAH!

(Sky and Seto turn into girls)

Seto: Kuromi, really?

Kuromi: *shrugs* Oops

Sky: WHAT?! Does anyone mind explaining why I've been turn into a girl?

Moon: It's all part of today's dare!

Sky: Who dared me?

Moon: Sean!

Sky: THAT WAS THE GUY THAT MADE ME KISS A SQUID!

Shadow: Oh, that's what I missed.

Moon: Anyway the dare says that Sky has to dress up and act like a girl while he is on a date with a Deadlox squid hybrid.

Deadlox: ... Okay I'm leaving!

(Ty runs out of the kitchen.)

Sky: So instead of dressing up like a girl, you turned me into girl?

Moon: Yup!

Sky: I hate you.

Angel: Don't worry, at least you look nice!

Seto: Well I'm girl now so that's a thing

Sky: Alright *deep sigh* I'll do it.

Kuromi: * whispers* Hey Moon.

Moon: Hmm?

Kuromi: Wanna fill Sky's bathtub with squids while he's out?

Moon: Heck yea. Destiny, Angel wanna help?

Destiny: Sure why not.

(A while later Sky found a Deadlox squid named Cody. Instead of having brown hair he had blond hair. Cody was surprisingly nice and actually asked Sky on a date to the local carnival. Sky himself- er herself from cringing at the sight of the tentacles coming out of his back.)

**So Skylox anyone? XD The date is going to be in the next chapter.**


	6. A date to remember

_**So I decided to change the style of writing for this chapter and I also wanted to know if I should make Cody and Sky an actual couple! Btw keep those great ideas coming Sean XD**_

**Sky's POV**

I am so done with Moon at this point. That girl can be unpredictable most of time. I can't believe she turned me into a girl, well technically Kuromi turned me into girl. Wait I'm getting off track.

"So why did you ask me on a date of all people?" I questioned. Cody gave me a small smile. We decided to have dinner at nice restaurant before going to the carnival.

"I figured you were kind person." Huh, I didn't expect him to say that. I thought he was going to say something about paying attention to him. Besides, If it weren't for the dare I would have killed him on sight.

"That's nice of you to say." I said with wide grin. All he did was smile back. Finally, our food arrived. I tried to eat as fast as possible to get this over, at the same time I tried keeping the conversation going. Not my best idea. I started coughing after swallowing to much.

"Are you okay?" Concern laced Cody's voice. Suprised, I nodded.

"Do you want some water?" Another nod.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Cody swiftly got up from his seat and left. I sighed heavily and leaned back into my chair. I'm starting to feel like a jerk. Cody is trying so hard to be nice and here I am trying to leave! Just because he's a squid hybrid! Well, also because he's a guy and I was only recently turned into girl so... yea. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up expecting Cody, only to see some man I didn't recognize. He reeked of alcohol.

"How are ya little lady?" he got uncomfortably close to me. I tried to move away, but he had a strong grip on my shoulder.

"Leave me alone." He didn't budge.

"Oh come on now, no need to be feisty." He lifted me by the top of my dress. I was honestly scared about what this guy might do to me.

"H-hey let go of me!" Within seconds a fist connected to the man's face.

"I think she said to let go of her." The man dropped me and I quickly retreated to Cody's side. He wrapped his arm (and tentacles) around me protectively. The man sneered and walked away with his nose bleeding a good amount. Cody turned to look at me.

"Are you alright?" I nodded, blushing at the fact he was hugging me. He must have realized because he quickly let go. We both sat back down.

"You're not hurt are you?" Concern still laced his voice. Wow, he actually cares. I didn't expect that from a squid. I smiled brightly.

" Yes, I'm fine thank you."

"Here's your water by the way." He slid the glass of water across the table.

"Thanks." The waitress came placed a plate of spaghetti on the table.

"Oh, we didn't order this." The waitress gave us a smug smile.

"It's free for couples only." She winked at me and started walking away. She looks familiar. Wait... god dammit that was Suika. Ugh, I really want to punch her face in right now. Moon must have told her about the dare.

"Well might as well start eating." He toke the first bite. I started eating as well. Wow, this is actually pretty good! Unfortunately, I didn't realize in time that we were eating the piece and we kinda... kissed. It was a small kiss,but it was a kiss none the less. My face couldn't be any redder right now. You would think someone smeared redstone on my face. Cody just smiled sheepishly. We finally left that damn restaurant. To much drama in such a small amount of time. It's not over yet though, we still have to go to the carnival. When I started to panic. Moon and Bashur are here, fuck. Guess what Cody wants to ride first? The Ferris wheel, yay. Note my sarcasm.

**Well that interesting to write.**


	7. Crazy Carnival

_**Sooo I've gotten multiple messages supporting the idea of Sky and Cody being actual couple. Well, now there a couple XD **_

Cody: Oh come on, it'll be fun!

Sky: I don't know Cody...

Cody: No need to worry! *grabs Sky's hand and runs towards the Ferris wheel*

Moon: Hey was that Sky?

Bashur: Don't know, don't care

Moon: Gosh, what has you so riled up.

Bashur: I'm just nervous

Moon: Why?

Bashur: I may have...um accidentally signed all of us up... for a game show.

Moon: YOU DID WHAT!

(People turned around to look at them. Bashur awkwardly waved at them.)

Bashur: Yea, sorry... at least none of us have stage fright! Hehe...

Moon: I hate you

Bashur: Now you sound like Sky

_Meanwhile... _

Sky: Uh, this is really high up.

Cody: Don't worry we're safe.

Sky: If you say so...

Cody: Here, have some cotton candy.

Sky: Thanks...

Cody: Is there something wrong?

Sky: It's just really cold.

(Cody wraps his around Sky.)

Shadow: Come on Suika! It's not that scary.

Suika: Yea it is, do you now how high that is!?

Shadow: Quit being a wuss.

(Shadow drags Suika to the roller-coaster. They sit down next to each other.)

Suika: Ohmygoshohmygosh...

Shadow:*rolls eyes*

(The roller starts and is now at the drop)

Shadow: See? It isn't that bad.

Suika: I guess so.

(The roller coaster drops at full speed)

Both: AAAAAAHHHH!

Suika: AH I CHANGE MY MIND I WOULD BE FAILING AT WINNING AT GOLDFISH RIGHT NOW AAAAHH!

* * *

Kuromi: What is taking so long?

Seto: Hold on, hold on...

TrueMU: *munches on fries*

Kuromi: Hey, quit eating all the fries! *tries to grab a handful of fries*

TrueMU: Kuro staph *tries to kick her away*

Seto: Shudup I'm trying get the ball in the bowl!

Kuromi: You take too long. Hey, where are Destiny and Angel?

TrueMU: Probably sharing a soda or making out.

Kuromi: Oookay...

Seto: Yes! I got one in!

TrueMU: You're still a girl though

Seto: Shut it Jason. *gets goldfish* I'm naming it Poison.

TrueMU: Why?

Seto: Because why not.

TrueMU: Alright then.

_Meanwhile... _

Deadlox: *runs into glass wall* GAH! This is stupid.

Dill: This mirror maze isn't that bad. ( Dill has violet hair, green eyes and tan skin)

Deadlox: Anyway, do you think you would be able to come to the studio tomorrow? *runs into another wall* OW!

Dill: I might. Ha! I finally made it out.

Deadlox: WHAT! Help me I'm lost!

Dill: How am I supposed to help you if I don't know where you are?

Deadlox: Ugh, I hate everything!

**_The next chapter is probably just going to be OCs because I want to include everyone at least twice in the story._**


	8. Win or don't Win

_**I lied you're gonna have to wait a while for that OC chapter and I will get to questions and dares. Anyways, A certain group of people come to visit from Let's Talk 2. Points to anyone that gets the reference. :3 This story is also on Wattpad.**_

( Moon and the others are waiting behind the stage to participate in a game show Bashur 'accidentally' signed everyone up for. Some got out of it but some weren't so lucky.. )

Sky: So, how did this happen?

Moon: Oh, I don't know why don't you ask BASHUR!

Bashur: I'm sorry! Don't worry it'll be fun though!

Kuromi: *runs up to them* I got the list of teams were supposed to be on!

Moon: Lemme see... *grabs sheet of paper*

**TEAM RED**

Moon

Bashur

Sky

Suika

**TEAM BLUE**

Kuromi

Cry

Miki

Tsuki

**TEAM YELLOW **

Destiny

Dill

Cody

Angel

Moon: Interesting set-up...

Kuromi: My brother's here?

Sky: W-wait C-cody is here?

Bashur: Your brother?

Moon: *sing-song voice* Uh-oh, Sky's _boyfriend_ is here~

Sky: SHUT UP!

Bashur: Is no one paying attention to the fact that Kuromi has a brother?

Kuromi: Twin brother actually.

Moon: Nope

Sky: What was the question again?

Bashur: Nevermind

( A loudspeaker came to life and called everyone to the stage. They stood behind different colored podiums.)

Steve(host): Welcome to win or don't win! We'll start off with some trivia. First question, How do you keep enderman from attacking you?

Tsuki: *slams button* By wearing a pumpkin on your head!

Steve: Correct! Next question, How long is a minecraft day?

Cody: *presses button* Uh, thirty minutes.

Steve: Wrong! It is actually twenty minutes!

It looks like your a victim of as-salt and battery!

Cody: What does that mean?

Steve: As-salt!

( Cody is showered in gallons of salt.)

Cody: Pfft ugh salty...

Steve: Battery!

(Cody shields himself but nothing happens. Instead, Suika is pelted with batteries of all sizes.)

Suika: AAH! Ugh, I think I got black eye...

Destiny: Is this even allowed?

Dill: Now that's just cruel.

Steve: Whatever it's my show.

Celestia: Wow, okay

Kuromi: You have no idea how much I want to punch you in the face right now.

Cry: Yup, that's Kuro

_Many trivia questions later... _

Angel: Is this over yet or...

Steven: Nope!

Sky: I hate you. I STILL CAN'T GET ALL THIS TAFFY OFF OF ME! *struggles*

Steve: Too bad you're kinda cute

Cody: ... ?

Miki: Oh no he didn't

Steve: What? He's not going to do anything about.

Sky: *gives Cody a concerned look*

( Cody punches Steve in the face and everyone gets kicked out.)

Bashur: That honestly went better than expected.

Moon: Really? Wow

Kuromi: It was nice seeing you again guys!

Miki: Always nice to see my best friend!

Cry: Later Kuro

Kuromi: Bye!

( Miki and Cry leave)

Angel: Well that was interesting

(Destiny and Angel leave)

Bashur: Hey Dill, want to go watch a movie with me and Suika?

Dill: Sure!

(They leave)

Tsuki: Well, it was nice seeing you big sister! *squeezes Moon*

Moon: *face starts turning blue* Y-you too...

Sky: You didn't have to do that ya know.

Cody: Yea, well I did because I care and also because that guy is a jerk.

Sky: Well I better go find a way to get all this taffy off

Moon: Well we could dump cold water on you.

Sky: *starts running away* NO WAY

Moon: Mwahaha *runs after her with a bucket of ice water that magically appeared thanks to Tsuki*

Tsuki: I have the best sister ever

Cody: *watches them* O-okay then


	9. Mostly Ghostly

_**This is late, also I haven't uploaded in forever oops. Halloween Special Yay~**_

(Everyone is setting up decorations for a Halloween Party at Suika's house)

I

Deadlox: *dressed as Enderlox* Dill, do we have anymore balloons?

Dill: *wearing Kulb Ice costume* There should be more in the kitchen, but I don't think you want to go in there.

Deadlox :Why not?

Dill: Because Suika, Shadow, and Moon are baking something and knowing how crazy those three can be I would rather stay out of it.

Deadlox: You do have a point.

( Screaming can be heard from the kitchen.)

Deadlox: Oh shit

Dill: Yikes...

_In the kitchen... _

Shadow: *dressed as an enderman* DON'T ADD SO MUCH SPRINKLES!

Suika: *dressed as a robot* MORE SUGAR MORE SUGAR MORE SUGAR

Moon: *dressed as a nerdy ragdoll* I have to admit, that's a lot of sugar even for me. Also, stop yelling!

Shadow: Whoops sorry

Suika: Sugar is life

Moon: *sigh* This is gonna take a while.

Shadow: Uh, Moon what's this? *shows Moon a light blue potion*

Moon: I don't know.

Suika: Let's find out! *throws potion on the ground*

(The potion splashes on the three of them, and they turn into half-ghosts)

Moon: SUIKA!

Shadow: You have betrayed my trust.

Suika: Whoopsie, hey look we're floating!

Moon: I don't like heights...

Shadow: Psh, I fly 24/7 besides we are only a couple inches off the ground.

Moon: I know but still! Uh, how are we going to change back?

Shadow: We could ask Seto.

Suika: Before we do that let's scare some people!

Moon: I dunno...

Suika: Suit yourself, later!

Shadow: Suika no

(She left already)

Shadow: I can already tell this is going to end badly.

Moon: Yep


	10. Storybook Part 1

_**Sorry the Halloween chapter was so short, I couldn't think of anything :l Here is a longish chapter to make up for it. Enjoy! I promise to do the dares next!**_

Moon: Okay random question time. Your on a desert island by yourself and you can only bring one item. What is it?

Sky: Budder

Shadow: I could just fly off the island.

Deadlox: I don't know, a raft?

Bashur: I OWN THE ISLAND!

Deadlox: What's with the random question Moon?

Moon: It's raining and I'm bored.

(The power goes out)

Moon: Now it's dark, you've got to be kidding me.

Suika: I hate the dark *pulls blanket close to her body*

Shadow: Chill guys, we can tell stories to pass the time I'll go first. _Once upon a time in a land far away... _

* * *

_Name: Moon Hoshihoshi _

_Age: 17 _

_Current Status: Town Baker _

I looked up to my mother only to receive a hard slap to the face. Tears quickly welled up in my eyes. I didn't cry though, I couldn't when my sister was only a couple feet away from me.

"Look what you did! You burnt the bread! You worthless child, this is how we earn money!" All I could was mutter a small apology in response. She scoffed and walked away. My sister gave my a reassuring glance and continued frosting a cake she made. I sighed heavily. I couldn't do anything right. The next I knew, I was being dragged out the door by my father. A scowl permanently etched on his face.

"We're going to the castle, the king wants to see you." Me, of all people? I'm just a girl who bakes pastries for a living. Why would I be any importance to a royal?

* * *

Suika: I don't get it.

Shadow: What don't you get?

Suika: Wait no nevermind

Bashur: Mmm pastries

Shadow: Can I continue?

Moon: Yea, don't mind me though. I'm going to us some hot chocolate.

Sky: Wait!

Moon: What?

Sky: Don't forget butter

Moon: Alright, alright... *leaves*

Shadow: Anyway where was I? Oh right...

* * *

I stood in front of the queen while my father discussed something with the king. She circled me. Her elegant gown almost touching the floor. She stared at my hair for the longest time though.

"Is that your natural hair color?" She gently tugged at one of my purple curls.

"Y-yes Queen Angel." I was uncomfortable already, when are we leaving?

"It's adorable" She whispered. I don't think I was meant to hear. Finally, my father came back with King Destiny, both laughing and shaking hands. My father held a piece of paper. I managed to make out what it said. My whole body froze. I felt like I was being slapped by my mother again.

_'Until the marriage of princess Kuromi and princess Sky, Moon Hoshihoshi shall be their loyal servant.' _

* * *

Bashur: I HAVE A QUESTION

Shadow: WHAT

Bashur: Can someone's natural hair color really be purple?

Shadow: Shut up and listen to the story

* * *

_Current Status: Royal Servant _

It's been two days. Two days since my parents sold me off to the royal family. It's not like anyone besides my sister cared about me anyway. I wonder how she is. I miss her. Wait, is the princess talking?

"Hello? Miss Hoshi ya still there?"


	11. Cookies

**Sorry for the long wait **

Deadlox: MOON

Moon: What do you want?

Deadlox: MAKE SNICKERDOODLES AND CHOCO-CHIP COOKIES

Moon: Don't yell at me! I'll make them...

Deadlox: Yay!

Suika: *crashes through wall* Did I hear something sugar related?!

Moon: GAH, SUIKA! Yea, I'm making cookies wanna help?

Suika: ...

Moon: ...

Suika: You don't even need to ask, I was going to force you to let me help anyway.

Moon: Wha-

Suika: LETS GET BAKING

*3 hours later*

Suika: DONE!

Moon: Well that was hectic.

Deadlox: No kidding.

(Sky walks into the kitchen.)

Sky: Oh, it smells good in here. Watcha doing?

Moon: Well Suika and I have made some cookies! Ty just sat there and watched though.

Deadlox: *monotone voice* Nah, I don't wanna get up.

Sky: Pfft wow

Suika: Hey Sky, can you pass me something to drink?

Sky: Sure *opens fridge*

Moon: Hey Sky, get me some malk

Sky: *deep sigh* I hate you so much

Moon: Hehe


	12. Pardon my Language (Pt1)

_**I totally should be doing something else. So naturally, I didn't XD **_

_**(French) **_

Kuromi_: _Hey Shadow! How are ya?

Shadow: Bon, mon ami. Comment allez-vous?

Kuromi: ... What? I can't understand you.

Shadow: Que voulez-vous dire? Je vous comprends très bien.

Kuromi: Oh no...

_**(Spanish)**_

Bashur: Hey Suika, do you know where my glasses are?

Suika: Lo siento mi amigo. No sé dónde están sus gafas.

Bashur: Huh?

Suika: Hm? Qué?

Bashur: Uuhh, nevermind.

_**(German)**_

Sky: Hey Code, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a double with Destiny and Angel?

Cody: Ich würde gern.

Sky: I...what?

Cody: Gibt es etwas falsch?

Sky: I don't even know at this point.


	13. AN Gasp Another Story?

Would any in this story and those who still haven't appeared like to be in another story I'm working on?

It's going to be based off of Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky

Any takers?


	14. GUESS WHO

I will be updating my stories very soon so be on the look out.

Sorry about the wait, my laptop broke and it hasn't been easy getting on the website and typing chapters on my phone. I retreated to wattpad for a while. Since I'm back I will be on both websites. I have the same username on both accounts.

I haven't given up!

I'll catch up with you soon, Dreamcatchers!

~Moon


End file.
